MCSM:New Edition S4 Episode 5
Gatteline:We are finally in dark valleys Jeff:Time to rescue alex and end herobrine for once and for all Jayden:I agree Gatteline:Lets go in Sam:This place is creepy Lee:We better keep lookout this must be a dangerous place Gatteline:A sign! It says "Welcome to dark tomb the place where Dreadlord commands everything Sam:Thats weird Gatteline:Yeah i know Herobrine:I hear someone outside Gatteline:Oh no! He might spot us quick hide! Everyone hides in the hole Herobrine:I swear i heard someone coming in Dreadlord:Herobrine,It was just a false alaram there is no one in here Herobrine:Okay,Dreadlord Herobrine:Ah, I embarrased myself infront of Dreadlord ah Herobrine goes back to dark tomb Gatteline:Guys,come on its clear Sam:I am scared out of heck right now! Ralph:Dont worry sam i got you bro Sam:Thanks Gatteline:Anyways, Guys we need to get in as soon as possible Sam:Okay Jeff:I literally love adventuring with you Gatte Gattelie:Thanks, I appreciate it After going in the tomb Gatteline:Where is alex locked Jeff:She should be somewhere Jayden:Guys, i think i heard a girl scream Alex:YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! YOU CAPTURED ME FOR 50 YEARS! GUARD:SHUT UP ALEX! OR YOU WILL GET BEATED DOWN ALEX:SOMEONE WILL SAVE ME AND KILL YOU ALL ONE DAY GUARD:WHAT ABOUT STEVE? YOU WANT HIM TO DIE? ALEX:SHUT UP! YOU GUYS MADE HIM HEROBRINE GUARD:SO WHAT HE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER ALEX:GUARD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL MAKE YOUR DAY WORST GUARD:FINE ILL LEAVE Gatteline:Wow! They were screaming and shouting Jeff:i know Gatteline:It means she must where the sound came from Jayden:Follow the sound Gatteline:Okay After getting in Gatteline:Alex! Alex:Who are you? Gatteline:I am here to save the world from herobrine Alex:*tears* i cant believe my brother did all of this! *cries even more* Gatteline:No time to cry alex! We need your help Alex:What help Gatteline:Do you know any way to cure steve? Alex:Of course,this whole time Gatteline:Great, Where is it Alex:Steve was turned to herobrine by special lightning of dreadlord, who is extremely powerful, dont try to go near him, he is super powerful and evil, he made by brother into herobrine, so we need the potion of reverse, which must be in Dreadlord's secret room, which i also know where is, dreadlord used potion of reverse to annoy steve by turning him back and back again and again, he loves to annoy people, we can use that potion to our advantage Gatteline:Okay, tell us where is dreadlord secret room Alex:It is somewhere in the dark creepy skeleton rooms, it is super creepy and no one goes in there its filled with blood and skeletons it smells disgusting in there Gatteline:We will have to cover our nose therre Alex:Yes! Time to take my brother back and thanks for saving me Gatteline:No problem Alex:Shh! Dreadlord is walking! Hide Dreadlord:Ahh, Herobrine! This place is looking messy! Clean it up Herobrine:Okay dir Dreadlord:Ah! I hate i want more servants Gatteline:Theyre both gone! Lets go in the room Alex:Remember,you will have to confront herobrine to cure steve! Be careful okay! Gatteline:Okay Alex:Come on fiollow me Gatteline:Ahh! I am far away it smells bad Alex:Cover your nose completely! All cover up noses search for it for hours then find it Alex:Found it Gatteline:Lets go in Alex:Uncover your nose Gatteline:Woo! I was almost out of breath Alex:Whoa! I never knew dreadlord made many posters and all of them are just about conquering the world! Gatteline:He is super evil Alex:Yeah! But i dont know how to stop him Gatteline:Okay Alex:I will figure it out after 5 months Gatteline:Sure? Alex:Yeah Gatteline:Anyways this place is so big! We cant find the potion Alex:Look around you can find it Gattelinr looks around and find the potion Gatteline:Found it! Sam:Ahh Gatteline:What? Sam:I am becoming nervous! Because now you will confront herobrine Gatteline:Now, need to throw this potion at him Alex:Be careful! You have to do this when dreadlord is not nearby otherwise he will revert the process Gattelone:It shouldbe easy Herobrine:Ah! I finished it dreadlord sir Dreadlord:Congrats! Now need to clean that room! Go do it! Herobrine:Thanks Gatteline:Dreadlord walked away! Alex:Go cure him Herobriine:Haha! You guys think i dont hear you Gatteline:Uh oh Alex:Quick throw it Herobrine:Well! Its time......ahh my this potion...what is going on...nooo Alex:Steve! Steve! Are you okay Steve:I am fine! How many years i was slept! Alex:Ahh you only slept for one day Steve:Ahhh! This place is dark Alex:Lets get out of here steve! And catch you guys later bye! Gatteline:Bye guys! Jeff:Come on lets get out of here Alex:Ah guys can you take me in the plane Gatteline:Sure After going in the plane Alex:woo Steve:I love this,how much time left in arriving? Gattrline:About a week Steve:Oh oky After week Steve:Are we there Gatteline:In two minutes! Steve:Okay Gattelien:We are here Steve:Alex! Lets go Alex:Okay,Lets go home Gatteline:Aw! I love how nice they are to each other Jeff:Yeah.... Gatteline:Guys time to head home New advneture starts in advneture pass Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Gatteline Series Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Made By Gatteline Category:DLC Episodes